memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar
wird das layout noch geändert oder bleibt das so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:36, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Vorlage ist jetzt erstmal einfach nur von mir angedacht - siehe Forum:Sidebars, sidebars und ... sidebars. Also noch nix Offizielles. 20:46, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Fraktion Bitte Vorschläge für Variablen. ich denke ich hab alles wichtige drin--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:20, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ich würde gerne eine Variable für 'welchem Militär gehört die Person an?' also 'Sternenflotte' oder 'Tal Shiar' oder 'welchem Politischen System gehört die Person an?' also 'Föderationsbürger', 'Bürger des Dominion' usw. wie könnte man das nennen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:25, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Bei der Systemangehörigkeit hätte ich jetzt spontan auch erstmal "Nationalität" gesagt, aber das andere ist schwer. Vllt nur "Dienst" oder "im Dienst von" oder "dient für" oder ähnliches. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:41, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Also Organisationsangehörigkeit würde ich bei Assignment mit einbauen. Nationalität ergibt sich ja meistens über die Spezies, aber eben nicht immer. Leider fällt mir da auch nichts gutes ein--Bravomike 18:50, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rang ich möchte die Vorlage möglichst Sprachneutral erstellen. Gibt es ein Schema für Ränge das in jeder Sprache der Welt, bzw. in jeder Sprache des ST-Universums funktioniert?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:32, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Was genau meinst du damit? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:42, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::nein, ist schon gut, geht nicht. Rang muss ausgeschrieben werden. ich will nur Sicherstellen das es für den selben Rang nicht mehrere Schreibweisen geben kann--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:49, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Zwei Fragen: 1.) wollen wir "Rang" und "Dienstgrad" trennen? Wenn nicht, dann wäre ich auf jeden Fall dafür, besser von "Dienstgrad" zu sprechen. 2.) Welcher Rang soll da genannt werden? Nur der letzte?--Bravomike 18:52, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich wusste nicht das es da einen unterschied gibt. kannst du den schnell Erklähren? Ich dachte an den letzten. Weis aber auch nicht ob das sinnvoll ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Rang ist was relatives: ein Offizier hat einen höheren Rang als ein Unteroffizier. Oder was klassifizierendes: ein Major hat einen Offiziersrang. Dienstgrad dagegen ist wirklich der konkrete Dienstgrad: Chief Petty Officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade usw. Zwei Captains haben immer den gleichen Dienstgrad, aber nicht unbedingt den gleichen Rang, weil vielleicht einer ein Schiff kommandiert und der andere im Stabsdienst tätig ist. Das hier in der MA (und auch in Star Trek) so oft von Rang gesprochen wird liegt daran, dass Dienstgrad im englischen tatsächlich "rank" heißt, so 'ne Art falscher Freund. Letzer Dienstgrad scheint mir auch das nächstliegendste zu sein--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das beste Bsp dafür sind Kirk, Spock und Scotty alle drei haben den Rang eines Captain, aber Kirk ist halt der Kommandant der Enterprise-A.--Klossi 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zweites Bild Ich würde den Rang weg lassen, denn welchen Rang sollen wir denn nehmen, denn fast jede Hauptrolle wurde innerhalb von Star Trek befördet oder auch degradiert (mit ausnahme des armen Harry Kim ;) ) können ein dutzend Ränge in der Sidebar halten. Was aber für mich noch wichtiger ist, ist das zweite Bild für die Person welche wir unterhalb der Sidebar einbringen. --Klossi 19:01, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :lass uns bitte von dem Begriff unten wegkommen ;). Also, du meinst, ein zweites Bild währe wichtig um die Entwicklung des Charakters zu Dokumentieren. Also z.B. Foto 1 ist 2369 und Foto 2 2379. richtig?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:04, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Finde ich auch wichtig--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Genau so mein ich das damit man schön die die entwicklung der Figuren sehen kann wie zb bei Sisko, Worf, Riker und vor allem bei den TOS Figuren da sieht man schön die unterschiede zwischen den Jahren bzw Jahrzehnten. Hab diese entwicklung ja auch bei den Hauptfiguren gemacht die ich bisher bearbeitet habe. Außerdem der Einheit wegen find ich, dass nur die Hauptfiguren eine Sidebar bekommen, weil bei den Nebenfiguren lohnt es sich nicht so. --Klossi 19:09, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist wieder eine andere Frage. Bei einigen Nebenpersonen wissen wir so viel, dass wir trotzdem die ganze Sidebar voll machen können, z.B. Marla Finn--Bravomike 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::was haltet ihr davon wenn wir einen Bildwechsel machen. siehe hier unter fade. aber ich würds langsamer machen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::hätte auch den vorteil das man theoretisch unendlich viele bilder einbauen könnte. was meint ihr?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich kein großer Fan von Animationen, die einfach so ablaufen, ohne dass man sie selbst startet. Also am besten finde ich immer noch die klassische Form: zwei Bilder, eins am Anfang und eines am Ende der Sidebar.--Bravomike 07:59, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::man könnte die Animation auch durch eine Aktion in Gang setzen, da währe ich aber eher dagegen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich ::::na? will noch jemand was dazu sagen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:36, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung für 'Assignment' wie könnte man 'Assignment' übersetzen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:40, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :In welchem zusammenhang? --Kebron 18:45, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) thumb|in diesem ;Rank at retirement: Admiral, Chief of Staff, Starfleet Command ;Former Assignments :Commanding officer, Enterprise NX-01, 2150-2160 :Ambassador to Andoria, 2169-2175 :Federation Councilman, 2175-2183 :President, UFP 2184-2192 sowas will ich haben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:47, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Posten/Dienststellung trifft es am ehesten--Bravomike 18:48, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::können wir das selbe auch auf Berufe anwenden? meine güte das wird sehr komplizert--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:02, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::etwas allgemeiner wäre vielleicht in diesem Zusammenhang "ehemalige Positionen" bzw "frühere Positionen" --Kebron 19:04, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::also ich würde gerne sagen. wo?(Erde, Deep Space 5, USS Lolliepop) Was?(Kommando, Gärtner, Barkeeper) Wann? (von bis). wie könnte man das allgemein ausdrücken?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Einfach "Karriere"?--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Das gefällt mir gut, das ist auch allgemein genug, um auch bei Zivilisten zu passen. Position oder Dienstelle verbinde ich immer mit einer hierachischen Strucktur --Kebron 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: finde ich auch super--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:23, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Stand der Dinge Hallo, ich wusste nicht, ob ich diesen Beitrag nun hier oder in die Zehn Vorne Diskussion über Sidebars schreiben sollte. Ich hab ihn einfach mal hier reingestellt. Mich würde mal interessieren wie der Stand der Dinge ist, da ich heute direkt mit diesem Problem konfrontiert wurde, als ich beim Artikel Ishka eine Sidebar eingefügt hatte, die allerdings wieder entfernt wurde. Meiner Meinung nach wertet eine ansehnlich gestaltete Sidebar einen Artikel optisch enorm auf. Natürlich sollten nicht jeder Artikel über eine Person mit einer Sidebar ausgestattet werden, sondern Sidebars sollten nur den Hauptcharakteren, beziehungsweise wiederkehrenden Nebendarstellern vorbehalten sein. Da kann man sich natürlich die Frage stellen ab wann ist dies so ein Charakter? Bei einem Crewman mit drei Auftritten ist dies sicherlich noch grenzwertig, bei einem Charakter, der einen Verwandten eines Hauptcharakters darstellt, oder über den so viele Informationen vorhanden sind, dass die Sidebar gut gefüllt würde, kann der Fall dagegen, auch bei nur zwei Auftritten, schon wieder ganz anders aussehen. Bei der Diskussion was in die Sidebar gehört, könnte man sich sicher auch einig werden. Vielleicht muss man akzeptieren, dass es keine Standard-Vorlage für alle Charaktere geben kann, da Zivilisten und Sternenflottenangehörige natürlich ganz unterschiedliche Kategorien haben. Man könnte die Vorlage doch auch dynamisch halten und die Kategorien mit Ausnahme einiger Standardkategorien wie Name Spezies und ein bischen was zur Familie, frei bestimmbar lassen. Ich denke die "patroullierenden" :-) Admins würden schon dafür sorgen, dass die Sidebars nicht mit unnützen Informationen überladen würden. Ich hoffe ich kann die Diskussion hiermit nochmal wieder anregen.--Joe-le 22:35, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich bin eigentlich ein großer Freund von Sidebars. Allerdings gibt es zwei Kriterien nach denen ich mich selbst bei der Frage, ob eine Sidebar angebracht ist, richte: a) sollte die Sidebar nicht länger sein als der nebenstehende Artikel und b) sollte die Sidebar nicht fünf+ Mal unbekannt enthalten oder nur aus drei Punkten (im schlimmsten Fall nur Name, Darsteller, Synchronsprecher) bestehen. Aus den beiden Punkten ergibt sich automatisch, dass ein Der-Alien-Hauptcharakter-der-Woche-der-danach-nie-wieder-gesehen-wurde-Artikel keine Sidebar erhält, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass auch Charaktere mit nur drei oder vier Auftritten genug Material liefern. Im Fall Ishka wäre ich persönlich zum Beispiel durchaus nicht gegen eine Sidebar.--Bravomike 07:18, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich würde noch anfügen, dass der Charakter am besten mehr als einmal erscheinen sollte. Eine Begrenzung wäre aber wichtig: Zwei Bilder nur bei Hauptcharaktären und oft widerkehrenden Nebendarstellern in der Sidebar. Nebencharaktäre sollten erst ab einer bestimmten Anzahl an Auftritten eine zweites Bild bekommen. Als Beispiel kann man anfügen: Nog, Martok und Garak können ggf. zwei Bilder haben. Aber Zeg, Ishka und Brunt sollten möglichst nur ein Bild erhalten. Dafür wären deren Auftritte zu selten und die Sidebar würde alles spregen.--Tobi72 07:30, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC)